Changed Spark
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Even the darkest of hearts can be loved. StarscreamxOC  G1 because Starscream is SO hot then!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own VioletShade.

Starscream: I better look good in this, if your pairing me up with someone.

Me: Don't you worry, sugar.

Starscream: What'd you call me?

Me: Nothing.

…..

Chapter 1

Megatron's POV

I sighed as my wrist beeped, telling me Shockwave was reporting from Cybertron. I held my wrist projector to my face, seeing Shockwave's head.

"What is it, Shockwave?" I sighed. Primus, he could be annoying. He seemed smug right now though…

"Lord Megatron, it occurred to me recently that you are without a medic on Earth. I have found a young medic decepticon, willing to be sent to Earth to be your medic." Shockwave finished, looking amazingly smug for a robot like him. My optics opened wide. A medic? Yes, we could use one of those…. I smiled and cocked my right eyebrow.

"Good job, Shockwave. I will wait at the portal at midnight tonight. Send this new medic there, alright?" I told Shockwave. I realized that Starscream was behind me. How long was he there? Sneaky fool. I hadn't heard him coming.

"Alright, my Lord. Midnight tonight." Shockwave confirmed. I turned the transmission off, and turned to Starscream. He was smiling. He was up to something. By know I could tell.

"What is it, Starscream?" I sighed mentally. Why did I keep him for my second-in-command? Oh yeah, because he is the most vicious decepticon I have ever encountered. Starscream bowed down in a secretly mockingly manor.

"I heard you speaking to Shockwave, my lord, and was curious as to what was happening." He easily lied. I rolled my optics. Jeez, when was he going to learn to lie better?

"We are getting a new medic. Tell the other decepticons to meet me at the portal by midnight, alright?" I told him. He nodded, and smugly left the room. I sighed. Again, why was he my second-in-command?

…...

Starscream's POV

"It's midnight. Any minute now…" I heard Megatron say. I rolled my optics. Did we seriously need a medic? We, all the decepticons and I, were standing in front of the portal. There were lights beamed down at us, so we could see perfectly. My brother, Thundercracker, sighed next to me. My other brother, Skywarp, also sighed, on my other side. Suddenly, a bright burst of white light burst from the sky and into the portal. After about 30 seconds, it faded. And our new medic stepped out of the portal. My mouth popped wide open, along with everyone else's mouths. The medic...was a femme! And hot! She was an inch shorter than me, and had a slim figure. But it was the same figure the autobot Arcee had. Her chest…jetted out, a small bit bigger than Arcee's. She was pure purple, with pink (but more red than pink) crosses on her shoulders. Her optics were a strange shade of violet-blue. Her head had small, metal, unmoving, pigtails that were the only white on her body. Of course she had a silver-gray face, most of us did. Megatron was the first one to talk, pushing us out of our shock. He walked up to the new femme medic.

"Hmm…Shockwave did not mention that you were a femme. What is your name?" Megatron questioned her. She narrowed her optics.

"My name is VioletShade. And just because I'm a femme doesn't change my medic skills. I'm one of the BEST, you hear me? You are lucky to have me." VioletShade said in a high voice, filled with attitude. Damn, I liked her already. Nobody was allowed to speak to their leader that way, but technically medics can be above leaders in certain situations. I walked to stand beside Megatron, using his silence to my advantage.

"I am Starscream, the second-in-command. Welcome." I said in a chilling voice. She didn't flinch. I liked that, too. She turned her head to me, then back to Megatron.

"Yes well, we better get back to the layer. And young medic, do not speak to me like that." Megatron said, then turned and walked towards the layers entrance. We all followed. I walked next to the femme, looking at my brothers. They were smiling at me, an evil glint in their eyes. They were gonna play a prank on me and VioletShade. To have us…fall for each other. I shuddered. Love. Who needed it?

…...

VioletShade's POV

I looked around the medic room in the decepticon layer. Ugh, there were cobwebs everywhere! And the equipment was rusted beyond repair! Megatron stood beside me. He had immediately told me to follow him when we got here.

"This is where you will be staying. There is a communication center in the right corner, for I hear medics communicate with each other. But Ratchet is the ONLY one you are to speak with." Megatron told me. Then he noticed the distress on my face. "What is it?" I asked. I turned to face him, and pointed at the equipment wall.

"One: All the equipment is rendered useless by rust. Two: Cobwebs are everywhere." I told him, the distress clear in my voice. Megatron smiled, and shrugged. Then he walked away. I gaped after him, then shot a death glare at the floor. Ugh, I hated him already. Not good. Then, the second-in-command, Starscream, I think, walked by, stopping at my door. He saw the distress on my face. He walked in and stood next to me.

"What's wrong, newbie?" he asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him. Then I swirled around to walk to the communication center. I dusted it off, and pressed the power button. I knew Starscream was still watching. As it booted up, I turned to him. Then, I saw two others just like him, but blue and purple, I believe they were Thundercracker and Skywarp, and they slammed the door shut. And locked it. Starscream whirled around. While he cussed them out, and attempted (but failed) to open the door, I turned back to the communication center. I pressed the 'call' button, and sent a transmission to the autobot medic. Megatron had called him Ratchet. Starscream stood next to me, curious. Then, a picture came up, and I saw a red and white medic. Ratchet, I assumed. He gasped at the sight of me.

"Who are you? And why is a decepticon like you calling the autobot medic? With Starscream next to you!" The medic asked me. I narrowed my eyes. Starscream smiled.

"I just so happen to be the decepticon's new medic, VioletShade. I wanted to meet you. Ratchet, right? And Starscream is here because the other two like him, Thundercracker and Skywarp, locked us in." I told the elder. Surprise fluttered across the elder's face. Then a warm smile.

"Ah, how happy it makes me to see someone as young as you a medic. Yet it saddens me you are on the opposite team, VioletShade." Ratchet told me. Then a voice came up behind him.

"Ratchet? Who are you talking to?" I knew that voice. I had been programmed to hate it. It was Optimus Prime's voice. Then the autobot leader walked in until I could see him standing next to Ratchet.

"I am VioletShade, the decepticon's new medic." I told him. Then I remembered that Megatron had said not to talk to any one besides Ratchet. My hand flew to my mouth, my optics opened wide. Starscream looked at me funny, while worry crossed the autobot's faces.

"What is it, young one?" Ratchet asked. I looked at him directly, knowing fear shown in my eyes. Yeah, I was afraid. Because I heard Megatron could give some harsh punishments.

"It's…Megatron. I heard he can give really hard punishments…and he ordered me to only talk to Ratchet. And I spoke to him, too." I whispered. Starscream looked away. I noticed a small, barely noticeable scar on his neck. I assumed Megatron had given it to him.

"Do not worry, young one. You are young and innocent. Megatron will give you a strict warning, I'm sure." Ratchet told me. I smiled, and exhaled a small breath. Then the door burst open. I whirled around, to se Megatron, staring at me. Then his optics shifted to the communicator's screen. Anger ripped across his face. I backed into the communicator, cowering a small bit. Starscream stood to the side, obviously not taking sides. The autobots could see the scene perfectly, I knew. Megatron walked across the room, and grabbed my neck, lifting me in the air. I almost screamed, but I didn't.

"I said RATCHET ONLY!" He growled. I could barely see the autobots, but their faces showed the disgust and horror from Megatron. "I should kill you! You disobeyed the orders I gave you simply in an hour!"

"I-I'm s-sorry! Please…let me…go!" I begged. I couldn't get any oxygen. He dropped me. I fell to the floor, landing on my knees. I looked up at Megatron, in time for his fist to meet my face. I fell fully onto the floor, clutching my pounding face. Ouch… it hurt so much! Then Megatron left the room. Starscream left too. I slowly stood up, and uncovered my face, for the autobots to see. I could see what I looked like in a small mirror. I had a cut that would scar right above my left eye. Oil leaked from it. The autobots looked horrified.

"VioletShade… how can you deal with that?" Ratchet asked. I glared at them, my eyes narrowed. A small growl erupted from my throat.

"You autobot scum! Slaggit! This is YOUR fault!" I growled at them. Then, ignoring their shocked faces, I turned the communicator off. I hated the autobots. Then, suddenly and for no reason, Starscream's face crossed my mind. Wha…? Why was I thinking of him? I shook his thought from my head. He was a jerk. He simply left me here, injured, after Megatron punished me! Then I heard footsteps. I swirled to face whom ever was entering my room. I gasped when I saw it was Starscream. He held a dampened cloth in his hand, and seemed embarrassed. I walked over to him. The oil was in my left eyes, so he was somewhat blurry.

"Um…I brought this. For your injury." He told me. My narrowed optics widened and I smiled, taking the cloth and immediately pressed it to my cut. He started to back out of the room.

"Thank you, Screamer. Can I call you that?" I asked him. He nodded and ran off. I smiled wider.

…...

Did you like it? YAY! VioletShade…Yup! That is my OC character. Well, PLEASE review people! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Me (VioletShade): I don't wanna do it.

Bumblebee: I'll do it, si-

Me (VioletShade): Hush! You'll ruin the twist in this chapter! Now, go ahead and do it.

Bumblebee: Er, okay. We do not own the transformers, no matter how much we beg.

…...

Chapter 2

VioletShade's POV

I sat down on the medic bed. It had been about two days since my punishment. It was scarred. It was exactly midnight, and I was about to go into recharge mode, when suddenly the base shook, and I fell over onto the ground. The shaking continued. Then, a piece of the roof came loose. I stared up at it, begging it not to fall on me. It was huge, and would pin me to the ground, maybe killing me. But I was a decepticon, and Primus had no mercy. It fell onto me. I screamed, the pain in the scream was more than obvious. It faded within ten seconds. I was being killed! Squashed! Oil leaked from my new injuries. My lower half, from my mid-back, was squashed. My arms were extended in front of me. My vision got blurry, and I knew I was dying. Then, Starscream was in the doorway. He rushed to my side, the ground still shaking. He attempted to push the ceiling-piece off, until he succeeded. Then, gently, he picked me up. I gasped in pain.

"Quiet. It's the autobot scum." He told me. He quickly sat me in the corner. "I have to help in the fight…but I'll sneak and send Ratchet, okay?" He asked. I weakly nodded. Then he transformed and flew out. A couple of minutes passed, then I saw Ratchet come in. There was a familiar yellow and black autobot behind him. I gasped. So did Bumblebee. Shoving past Ratchet, he rushed to my side. I wanted to turn, to run away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to face my past. Not right now.

"Blizzard? Is it really you?" he asked. Ratchet ran to my side and began working on my injuries, ignoring us. I growled at my old name. My autobot name. Yes, I WAS an autobot. WAS. But then…I couldn't say, the reason I crossed over to the decepticons was a painful subject. Especially with my baby brother, Bumblebee, next to me. Yeah, he was my brother, though no one besides us knew. Even though I had changed my eyes, color, and style, Bumblebee could tell it was me. I was his sister.

"No! Fool!" I spat. "My name is VioletShade! The DECEPTICON medic! I am, nor ever was, an autobot named Blizzard." I glared at him. My hard mask was broken when I gasped out in pain. My face crumpled, and I let out a small scream. Ratchet had hit a nerve while fixing me. Bumblebee rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You may have changed everything, but I still can tell its you. Changed name or not, si-" I interrupted his words.

"FOOL! SHUT UP! I HAVE LEFT MY PAST BEHIND! And there is an autobot right here. You cannot break your promise-you can never tell. ANYONE. I am the decepticon VioletShade, and my past is behind me. Gone, but never forgotten. I wont let you bring it back." I growled. Then, I gasped, and I was shutdown.

…...

Starscream's POV

"And don't EVER come back!" I yelled, watching the autobots drive away. Then I noticed Ratchet and….was it Bumblebee? Well they drove out from behind a rock and caught up with the others. I turned and went inside. My snoopy brothers followed. We went into the medic room, and I saw VioletShade, passed out. We went to her side. I shook her shoulder, and her optics turned on. She looked around, surprised.

"What the…? What happened? Where'd the autobots go?" She asked. I turned to look at my brothers. I motioned for them to leave. They nodded and left. Skywarp turned and winked at me, then followed Thundercracker. I rolled my optics. I turned back to VioletShade.

"They left. We won. Are you…okay?" I asked her. She looked at her injured body.

"Yeah...Ratchet fixed me to the point where I can take care of the rest." She told me. Then, she looked up at me, and our optics met. We sat there mouths opened a little, and stared at each other. I didn't know how long it was before we blinked, and the intense moment ended. She looked down. "Um, sorry…" She said.

"Er, it's okay…" I got up, and left. What was that back there? Our optics met, and I couldn't look away… Oh slag! My brothers were winning! I was…Falling in love with VioletShade!

…...

VioletShade's POV

I watched Starscream leave, confusion clouding my mind. Why had I looked at him, and was unable to look away? I shook my head, clearing it. Then, with Starscream still in my mind, I went to start finishing my repairs.

…...

Bumblebee's POV

I couldn't believe it. My sister was alive! I thought that she had died, all those vorns ago…

FLASHBACK::::::

"Bumblebee! Come on!" My sister, Blizzard, grabbed my hand and ran outside of the autobot base, on Cybertron. Her bright blue optics gleamed down on me. She was full white, with a white metal ponytail, and blue arms and legs. I smiled.

"Where we going, sis?" I asked, and she stopped, looking down at me.

"Shh! No one can know we are siblings! Silly little brother…" She smiled wide. "We have to go find more energon! I found a small tunnel with a lot of it, too!" She transformed, and so did I. I followed her, and when we where about three mega-miles from autobot base, she transformed back into robot mode, and so did I. She pointed to a small cave. "Come on!" She said, smiling.

"Alright!" We ran inside. We began mining, her on the right, deeper in the tunnel, me on the left, nearer to the entrance. Then, she gasped, dropped the mining tool, and grabbed a huge chunk of energon, and began pulling. I looked at her, smiling.

"I…I got it!" She screamed, smiling. Then, the tunnel shook. I ran to Blizzard, grabbed her hand, and ran towards the entrance. A huge rock fell, right beside Blizzard, and I knew we weren't going to make it. Then, Blizzard hugged me close. "I love you baby brother!" I was confused, but I hugged her back.

"I love you too sis!" I screamed. Then, she did what I feared most. She shoved the energon into my arms, and pushed me out of the tunnel. I turned and looked at her. I watched as rocks crushed my sister, and shut the cave off. The cave had collapsed, and I had just watched my sister be trapped in there, squashed by the rocks. "NOOOOOO! BLIZZARD!" I screamed. I ran to the cave, and collapsed at the entrance, covered with rocks. I cried energon tears for hours on end, the energon chunk in my hands. The last thing she had given me. Then, after what seemed like days without my sister but was really only 12 hours, I heard someone coming. I turned my head, and saw Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Cliffjumper coming my way. Optimus ran to my side, and put a hand on my shoulder, so I looked at him fully.

"Bumblebee! What happened? Where's Blizzard?" He asked. I pointed to the now collapsed cave.

"She…She sacrificed herself for me. She…pulled this energon cube from the cave, and…it started to collapse! She gave me this, and pushed me out just in time. But she didn't make it out….and…and it's all my fault! She's dead…she's dead…my…fault…" I sobbed. My older sister was dead.

"Oh, no…" Arcee covered her mouth with her hands, and everyone else bowed their heads in honor.

"Sacrifice. She died a true autobot. We will honor her." Optimus said, and helped me stand. Then, I heard a small mumble from the collapsed cave.

"She's alive! I…I heard her! C-come on! I-I heard her!" I kept saying that but they didn't believe me. They dragged me away.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The pain of loosing my sister was too much. I don't remember what happened after that for weeks. I was numb. My sister…was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::

The painful memory was too much. I lied in my recharge center, and went into recharge mode, knowing I would have nightmares.

…...

Oooooohhh, surprising TWISTS huh? Boom boom pow baby! YEAH! Did ya' like it? I know I know and im sorry for the long update. Review please! that's what inspires me, people.


	3. Chapter 3

I could really use some reviews people…..PLEASE! Lol here's the disclaimer:

Starscream: Transformers don't belong to her, they belong to um…that…one guy…

Me: And with that, here's chapter 3!

…...

VioletShade's POV

I opened my eyes, then slowly stood up. Yes! My repairs had lasted, and worked. I walked out of my room, and went into the main room, everyone was sitting somewhere, and obviously I had just made it in time for an announcement. I leaned against the wall looking at Megatron in his 'throne'. I narrowed my eyes glaring at him.

"Decepticons! I have been alerted of a possibly treachery! By Blitzwing. He warned me that Starscream talked to Ratchet during the battle yesterday, then Ratchet went to VioletShade's room. I believe these two are plotting against me, but a couple of days in the hole shall teach them different!" Megatron announced. My jaw had dropped. I looked over to Starscream, and he was gawking at Megatron, too. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I gasped and looked behind me, and saw Sunstorm. He lifted me up, and carried me down stairs I had never saw. I noticed Soundwave carrying Starscream behind us. Then, as we advanced down the stairs, light faded until it was pitch-black. I heard a cage door open, and Sunstorm, his paint barely visible, tossed me in. then, moments later, I felt Starscream land on top if me. I shoved him off, embarrassed. Then I heard the door slam, and Sunstorm and Soundwave leave. I heard the door at the top of the stairs slam too. It was pitch-black, and so I turned on my medic light. I could see Starscream's face illuminated, and mine was too.

"Oh, this is just GREAT!" I exclaimed. Starscream smiled and leaned back on the wall. "Let me guess- this happens to you weekly, right?"

"No, monthly. For about 2-6 days. Don't worry- you get used to it. Well, never the darkness. I cant ever see, cause I don't have a light. But you do, so that works out well, doesn't it?" He joked. I glared at him. Just then, my light died, and we were left in darkness. I sighed. Starscream chuckled.

"Nice. Now what?" I whispered. Suddenly, I had a flashback from the moment between me and him yesterday. We had locked eyes, and couldn't look away. Since then, he seemed to be all I thought off. I widened my optics- I couldn't be… falling in love with Starscream! But… I was. I looked over to where he was in the darkness. I couldn't…I swore after the incident that I'd never love again! Besides, he would never love me back… would he?

"Hey, VioletShade, are you-" His hand touched my arm, and he was cut off by a large electric spark of light that erupted from his finger and my arm. He quickly pulled back, shocked. I pulled back too, also surprised.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

"I-I don't know…" He whispered. I gasped. The old folk legend! I heard it when I was young!

"Have you heard that old folk story? Um…Seekseth, I think. But it says that seekers spark when they are ready to…ya' know…and they are with the one made for them. Er, not that I think that's what it was, I mean, it-it probably wasn't. J-just a old f-folk story…" I stuttered, embarrassed. Then, I felt Starscream's hands on my face, and his face got so close, I could actually see him.

"I think it might be. When I first met you, my brothers planned to make us a couple. But this isn't their doing. The short time I've already been with you, something in my spark changed. I got a changed spark now, but only for you. Nothing else has changed. I mean, I hate everything like I always have, but…when I look at you, my spark feels, different, and I don't hate you, I mean, I think that I… that I might just be in love with you, VioletShade." He whispered. I smiled.

"Really? Because, I-I was thinking the same thing! I-I think I love you too!" I told him. Then, his lips met mine, and I kissed him back. Then, suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs and we broke off, surprised.

"Whoa! Sunstorm, you broke the monitor!" We heard Thundercracker yell from above. We sighed, and Starscream took my hand. I smiled. Love… Oh how I had missed this feeling.

…...

Bumblebee's POV:

"Hey…Optimus? Can we talk?" I asked. The elder leader nodded. He stood, and we walked to the back of the room, so no one would hear us.

"Yes Bee?" he asked gently. He knew I had had my sister nightmare again. He always knew. So he was being nice. I took a deep breathe.

"You know the new decepticon medic VioletShade? Well…She's Blizzard." I started.

…...

VioletShade's POV:

I leaned on Starscream. I knew my brother had had a flashback of when he had lost me. Now it was my turn.

FLASHBACK:::::

I shoved Bumblebee out of the cave. Then I felt the heavy weight of the rocks crashing down on me, and it all went black. When I came to, I heard my brother crying, and voices. Prime's, and once I heard Arcee's. I tried to talk, to tell them I was alive, but all that came out was a mumble. Bee heard me. I smiled, knowing he would save me. But…The others didn't believe him. They left me, and dragged him away. At that moment, I knew I had been betrayed. Betrayed by my brother and friends. I vowed to never love again. After what felt like vorns, but was only a few sun-cycles, I felt he heavy weight lifted, and saw Shockwave holding the boulder that had squashed me above his head. He threw it away from us, and spoke.

"Come with me and join the decepticons…You'll never have to be with those traitorous auto-scums again." So I did. He carried me to a medic, and it was then that I started my training to be a medic.

END OF FLASHBACK::::

I sighed in the darkness, and lying my head on Starscream's lap, fell into recharge mode.

…...

Bumblebee's POV:

"And…that's all." I finished. I had just told Prime everything. That VioletShade was Blizzard, and she was my sister. Everything. Prime wasn't shocked at the sister part. He knew it all along. But the fact she was a decepticon medic amazed him.

"After all these vorns… She suddenly appears back to us, as a decepticon. But it is better than dead. But… Why would she-" I interrupted his words.

"Because. I TOLD you she was alive. But you thought it was the misery and shock speaking. But I was right. And she heard, and thought you betrayed her." I told him. He shut his optics.

"Such a major mistake on my half… and for that mistake, an autobot joined the decepticon's ranks. I am such a fool. Forgive me Bumblebee…" He asked.

"There isn't anything to forgive. I don't blame you." I said. He smiled.

…...

Megatron's POV:

I sighed. Again, with the breaking stuff? WHY was Sunstorm PRONE to BREAKING stuff? I looked towards the metal door that led to the hole. I smiled. It was where SHE was. VioletShade… The beautiful. Especially with the scar I gave her. I chuckled. Hey, she had it coming. And now… I had finally chosen a mate. I would have VioletShade fall in love with me. She was beautiful, and that's why I wanted her. And I get what I want.

…...

Starscream's POV:

I stroked VioletShade's head gently. I loved her. I finally cared for someone besides my brothers. And I loved her for who she was, not just because she was amazingly beautiful, but because she was just plain… AMAZING. I stared at where the door would be. Then gasped as I heard the door open, and saw Megatron's shadow. I gently lied VioletShade's head down, and scooted far from her so Megatron wouldn't know about our secret romance. I pretended to be in recharge mode, but watched with my optic open a small slit. He walked to our door and stared at VioletShade, an evil glint in his eyes.

"VioletShade…I vow that you will be my official mate soon." And with that he left, and we were emitted in darkness again. I gasped. Megatron loved her? No… It was her beauty to him. I growled. I loved VioletShade for HER. And I would fight for her. Megatron… She's mine.

…...

Sorry for the LONG update I was soooooo busy. Lol R&R please . Lol. I'm Serious. Review, please.


End file.
